The Fire
by Srya Evermist
Summary: COMPLETE! Al, Roy, Riza, Winry, Ed, and Envy are all in Risembool, when Ed goes missing on a stormy night its up to the others to find him before its to late, and Envy, on a mission to destory the groups moral, gets to him first. Royia and Edwin.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on an RP me and a couple friends did back in August and stayed up till 5 am working on because we just couldn't stop. Be prepared with tissues this will make you cry. Al is a suit of armor still in this RP its FMAB based during the show, we never decided where but Al, Winry, Roy, Riza, Ed and Envy are in Risembool. Ed has gone missing and now they have to find him before its too late and Envy completes his mission of breaking the groups moral. Roy/Riza and Ed/Winry.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMAB or any of its characters

The Fire

You could hear the rain beating down on the foursome as they searched in vain, Roy Mustang ahead of them all, determined.

"Sir, shouldn't we get out of this rain?" Riza said, slowing her walk.

Glancing, back at Winry, "Not until we find Fullmetal."

Nodding she understood, the girl looked desperate and Al, Ed's brother, was unusually silent. "I understand Colonel; at least stand under the umbrella, getting your gloves wet won't do Ed any good."

Exasperated, he turned back, "My gloves are in my pocket Lieutent!"

"Still no need to take chances, at this rate you'll be soaked, being in your pocket will do them little good." Formal as ever but there was a slight edge of worry in her voice, that only the Colonel noticed was directed toward him, not Ed. Sighing he went to stand next to Riza under the umbrella, sending her a questioning glace, "You entrusted me with your back the least I can do is fulfill that trust," turning to Al, "don't worry we will find him Al."

Pulled out of his stupor, "Where would Brother have gone to? He never leaves without telling me." He sounded so distraught Roy thought his heart would break if they didn't find the boy soon.

"I'm sure we will find him, Winry needs him if for no other reason than that he will come." Riza said trying to instill some hope in the girl walking next to her.

Roy, as worried as Al and Winry, "We need to get going, Alphonse," he was not going to let anything happen to the boy, he would save his friend this time.

Quieter than a whisper, the suit of amour answered, "Okay Colonel."

Almost to herself, Winry finally spoke, "Ed, you idiot."

Growing more concerned by the second, Riza looked up, "I'm worried about him in this rain. Doesn't this type of weather cause his stumps great pain?" As thunder rumbled throughout the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people chapter 2 is up early oh and, Winry and Al are played by the same person as are Roy and Ed, I played Riza and Envy. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 2

Ed was walking down the empty streets of Risembool in the pouring rain, down the street he saw Winry, shocked and worried he ran to her, "Winry! Winry you shouldn't be out in this weather right now!"

Winry, smiled softly, moving to hug him, "I was worried about you, you should take better care of yourself I can make you new auto mail any day, but never a new you."

He quickly enveloped her into his arms, in a warm embrace, "Stop worrying about me. You should be worrying about yourself. What if you got sick in this rain?" concerned about the girl, who was much more than his mechanic or childhood friend.

Looking over his shoulder not meeting his eyes, "Why wouldn't I worry about you, I mean you're out here in that, auto mail it could rust or break." Slowly she pulled a knife out of her sleeve.

Ed frowned at the comment; this wasn't like Winry, "I'm in the rain all the time," something wasn't right here, "Your auto mail's great! It can really take a beating."

"Oh your just saying that," she giggled, inching the knife closer, "I have to repair it all the time."

"Yeah but that that's usually MY FAULT!" Ed twisted his hips, bringing the front of his auto mail forearm to Winry's knife arm, he moved the hand in a circle to take control of the arm, and he glared into Winry's eyes. This wasn't his Winry.

Winry, gasped in shock and pain, "Ed what are you doing I'm your wife! I'm with child!" (Btw forgot to mention that Winry and Ed are married and pregnant in this rp we never decided why but it was dramatic). Suddenly she smirked cruelly, knowing the ruse was over, "You wouldn't hurt me now would you?"

"Winry no!" Flipping her onto her back, digging his knee into her stomach, "But a homunculus, YES!"

The blonde girl, kicked the Fullmetal Alchemist off, and stood, cackling with a familiar voice, "You really did it you humans can be so cold when you want to." Ed flew back hitting the pavement, with a grunt of pain, gritting his teeth. She walked toward him Envy's voice coming out of his wife's body, "You really should take better care of yourself Ed," turning into Trisha Elric, voice and all, "This rain is hard on your stumps isn't it, mommy can make that all better, come here son." Brandishing the knife.

"You BASTARD!" Clapping his hands, transmuting his trade mark auto mail blade, he charged the homunculus.

Envy batted Trisha's eyes, looking betrayed, "You'd really do it, kill the mother who you sacrificed so much to bring back."

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Driving the blade into Envy's head.

Envy kicked Ed blade and all off of him, freeing his wound to close up, "So little Ed has grown up." Reverting to his normal form, "Has your wife seen how cruel you can be how, bout that soft hearted brother of yours? You really are a human weapon, if we had you in Ishval it would have been over much sooner, you're as blood thirsty as Kimblee."

Wiping the blood of his mouth, the blond alchemist glared at him, "Then only cruel one here is you, disguising yourself as someone's dead mother? That's a low blow. But then, you're all about cheap shots, aren't you, Envy?"

Rolling his eyes, shaking his head chuckling, "You humans are so stupid you think I care about the so called edict of a fight only fools care about that!" by now he was cackling.

Ed, grinned clapping, "No... You just lack creativity." Slamming his hands down to the ground he caused a giant hand to rise up and squash Envy like a mosquito.

He roared in pain, turning into his true form, a huge dragon like creature that was more horrifying than mystical. "You'll pay for that Alchemist!" Ed clapped again, more hands coming out to squish the homunculus, he could tell this was far from over, but his breathing was already labored, as Envy charged toward him. "You think a trick like that could kill me!"

"NO!" Ed ran forward, and jumped with a spinning kick to one of Envy's legs, as he moved his massive head toward him, snapping his jaws, Ed dodged leaping onto his back running to his lower spine and stabbed it.

Envy, screamed in pain healing with a flash of red lighting, then swiped at him with his paw knocking him down, "Darn you pipsqueak, you think you're a match for me?" Chuckling in cruel amusement.

"STOP CALLING ME PIPSQUEAK!" Ed lunged for him again, pulling his blade back so drive it in to him, but before he could he was knocked back again, this time with his tail.

"You pitiful humans think you can win a fight with a homunculus you're just kidding yourselves, you all are so weak and you're no different pipsqueak."

He hit the pavement with a grunt, "Weak? How are we weak when we keep fighting the odds? How am I weak when I'm brave enough to kill someone, who can't die?"

Cackling again, he leveled a large eye with the boy, "Bravery, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA, More like stupidity I'd never fight someone I knew I was going to lose to!" Amusement quickly leaving his eyes he pinned, Ed, "You're so weak; I could kill you with next to no effort."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the distance, Riza heard a faint but growing noise, "Do you hear that Sir?"

Listening intently he faintly heard it, "Is that?"

"I'm not sure." She hoped that she wasn't right, but was almost sure she was.

"What is it? I don't hear anything." The rain reverberating in his armor, as they heard a scream in the distance.

"That was Ed I'm sure of it." The Lietuent looked grim.

Hearing this they took off running, "Fullmetal!"

Pulling out her gun, she turned to Winry, "Go back to the house."

Enraged pulling out her wrench, "No way!" she wasn't leaving her husband out there right now.

Roy turned to Al eyes intense, "It's not safe for you, Alphonse, take her home and make sure she stays there!"

"No one in your condition needs to get involved in this, think of your child." She knew what Winry was feeling, she had felt it often enough when a certain Colonel put himself in more harm's way than nesscearry. "Come on Sir, it sounds like he needs our help desperately."

"Please Winry, Brother could be in trouble, the last thing he needs it for you to get hurt, right now."

The Flame Colonel looked up at the sky, cursing as he ran, and "Dammit it's still raining!"

"I brought an extra pair of gloves, just keep running," Sprinting after her rain impaired employer.

She thinks of everything, come to think of it why didn't I ever think of that in the first place, "Thanks Lietenant?"

Tears falling down her face, she yelled at the sprinting officers, "Make sure he comes back in one piece!"

Riza turned her head to the crying girl that Al was taking home, then softly, eyes looking ahead determined, "I'll stake my life on it." The rain starting to let up a little.

A/N: Short chapter and cliffhanger again lol. So please review I love feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Envy's massive paw, held the struggling alchemist to the ground, he didn't understand the boy or really any human, but this on in particular, "You can't even more and you're still fighting. What is it with you humans, don't you ever give up!" They would never admit defeat they would struggle till they're last futile breath, they were pathetic creatures. Pressing down harder he breaks the boy's, flesh, arm, while he screamed in pain, still struggling! "You're even screaming! Why won't you just give up!"

Pain in his eyes, gritting his teeth he spat out, "Because, if I gave up my brother would be dead." He had almost lost his brother to his own mistake, because of that he would never give up.

A cruel thought formed in the homunculus' head, "Your brother? Oh the metal boy, tell me didn't he used to look like this?" Taking on the form of Al's human body, still pinning Ed, who screamed in anguish and pain, tears filling his eyes, he wrenched free of Envy's hold, his broken arm screaming in pain, as he drove his auto mail blade into Envy's stomach repeatedly. Al's form screamed with his voice in pain, "How could you! I thought you were fighting to get my body back brother! You're hurting me!"

"STOP IT YOU MONSTER!" By now sobs wracked his body, as his stabs got weaker, his spirit wavering, "S-stop it..." with that he fell to his knees his strength and will to fight gone.

Envy pushed of a trembling Ed, cruel delight in his eyes, he did it he broke him finally; this is the boy he has hated since he met him, maybe longer, because he envied him the most. "Such drive, such force…. Just gone, you humans are so sentimental, just a face or voice can break you." Using Al's foot to kick his brother in the stomach, smirking at the grunt of pain.

"That's enough, homunculus." Envy looked up to see, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye glaring at him with death in their eyes.

A/N: Hey another short chapter with a cliff hanger, and yes I hate Envy as much as you all for turning into Al but, Envy wanted to do it, I had no control. Plus it was the only way to break Ed. Please review I'd love some feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A suit of armor and a blonde, pregnant wrench swinging mechanic walking side by side in the drizzling rain, would have been a strange sight for anyone, even in Risembool the armor and mechanic's home town, none the less if anyone looked out their window that's what they would have seen. Al looked over at his childhood friend and sister-in-law, who had stopped looking back in the direction of her husband's scream. "Come on Winry, you heard the Colonel." He was as worried as she was, Ed was the only family he had left he couldn't lose him.

"But…. Ed… he needs us…"

Al gently grabbed her arm, struggling to keep his voice calm, "Brother is tougher than he looks." Brother you had better come back, if you don't I'll never forgive you.

She chuckled softly, "You're right, and he also has my, amazing auto mail."

Al laughed as well, "Yeah he does, he relies on that auto mail a lot, but he appreciates you for more than that, more than you even know." She smiled warmly at that, she knew he did but it was nice to be reminded of it, as Al gently pulled her along, back to the house.

A/N: Shortest chapter yet, lol, but we needed something to soften the tension from the last scene and see what Al and Winry are doing. Up next Envy vs. Roy, Riza, and Ed. Review pretty please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rain drizzled slowly turning to a mist then disappearing all together, as the Colonel and his Lientuent faced the homunculus who was standing over their friend. Envy, leaned down and grabbed Ed by his braid and lifted him up putting the knife to his throat, "Come on Colonel, come towards me and see what happens to the pipsqueak." Sneering, his face twisted into cruel features, the boy's face a hollow mask of pain. Roy panicked a little at seeing his friend so broken, it reminded him of when they first met, he was just a shell in a wheel chair back then, he had the same eyes now. Should he snap and kill Envy… but what about Fullmetal could he take that risk? Seeing his consideration in his eyes, the homunculus laughed, "You're actually considering it, this is too much! You humans just kill me." If he wasn't holding a blade to his hostage's neck he'd be doubled over in laughter.

Checking her sightlines, aiming carefully, she could do this she was a sniper, the Hawk's Eye no one had better aim, she wouldn't hurt Ed she had promised she would get him back in one piece no matter what. "Sir, I can get a clear shot at Envy without hitting Ed do you want me to take it?"

Glaring at the form of Al, threating his brother's life, sickened by the homunculus even thinking of doing that, he nodded once. She shot him in the head causing him to drop Ed and the knife, a perfect shot again. Red lighting flashed as Envy stood, glaring at the woman, still in the guise of Al, "Why? Why did you do it, how could you let them do this to me brother? I thought you were going to save me?"

"You can give up the ruse; we know you're not Al." Her gun still leveled at Envy.

Ed's broken form stirred on the ground slowly standing "Shut up." The blonde Lientuent let loose three more bullets, two hitting the homunculus's heart and one his head. "You just shut the hell up!" Charging the body of his brother, as another bullet sailed out of Riza's gun, the anger on his face replaced with shock and he dropped to the ground motionless.

"FULLMETAL!" No, no! He couldn't not again; he can't lose Edward like he lost Meas.

With that, Envy turned back to his favorite form, laughing wildly, these humans never ceased to amuse him, "You all really are fools! The face of a child can do this much!" Shaking his head, then lifting it to the sky, laughing louder, "You humans are so sentimental!"

"You better believe it!" Suddenly without warning Ed sweeped his feet around knocking Envy's feet out from under him, standing as the homunculus slammed onto the ground, smirking.

Shocked, he looked up incredulously at the boy who had just kicked him, "What? But I thought!"

"Not bad acting, huh?"

Riza had known from the start that she hadn't hit him, but knew that he must have had something planned so she had said nothing, "You really think I would shoot someone by accident Colonel?"

Roy was in too much shock to respond, but knows he should have had more faith in her.

"Decided to take a page right out of your book, Envy." Smirking, straightening his red trench coat, wincing as it brushed over his broken arm.

Enraged he stood, "You think you can copy me! You little runt!"

"I am not a runt!" Leaping slamming his auto mail heel into Envy's face, too late he realized his mistake, as his heel was grabbed and he was slammed into the concrete his head bounced on the rock hard surface, blood pooling in his hair as he blacked out.

"Just regaining the will to fight isn't enough, pipsqueak." Chuckling at, the look in Roy's eyes as he stared at Ed's fallen form, and ran to his side.

"C'mon, Fullmetal, get up." Please let it be an act, it has to be, "We gotta move, c'mon…" he wasn't moving. "…Fullmetal…"

"I don't think it's an act this time Sir, I might be ok, he probably has a concussion we need to wrap this up and get him medical attention."

Envy, now turned on Roy Mustang, this was going to be even more amusing, "And, now we have the soft hearted Flame Alchemist, is that the look you wore to the Lt. Major's funeral?" His smirked widening at the look on the Colonel's face, "He was a bigger fool than you, he fall for the oldest trick in the book," a hand going to his face snickering, "all I did was show him his wife pointing a gun at him and he just crumbled." A wicked gleam in his eyes he even took on Hughes form, "You even have the same face right now, and you're as weak as he was!"

"Colonel?" Riza was terrified at the look on her subordinate's face, he looked broken by grief and horror, no, no he couldn't do this. She had promised to watch his back and now the enemy was his own mind, and she couldn't think of a thing to do.

Laughing louder, cruel wicked features on the usually king Lt. Major's face, he brandished the knife walking closer to Roy, "You should see yourself," taking on Hughes voice, "You know Roy if you keep acting like this, you'll never become Fuher."

She couldn't take this much longer, desperate she cried out, "Come on Sir snap out of it! I can't watch your back if you give up! He's the one who killed Hughes, and if we don't hurry Ed too!" Tears start streaming down her face, as she sees her words aren't getting through to him, breaking through her formal professional façade, "Roy Mustang please, don't you dare give up on me, I'll kill you and myself if you do."

Envy laughed he couldn't believe, he had broken both of them so easily, this was a piece of cake when Father sent him to break their moral, he didn't think it would be this much fun. "I can't believe this, you let this man be your man on the inside you couldn't have chosen worse, I mean come on, Meas Hughes only cares about his wife and daughter you fool!" That was the last straw for Roy Mustang his face contorting in hate his fingers coming together, gritting his teeth about to snap, literally. Taking back on Hughes voice, "Now come on Roy, are you really going to kill me?" With a scream, he snapped, and an explosion rocked the street.

A/N: Longest chapter yet, hope someone is enjoying this or at least reading it. So again please times infinity please review I'd love to hear back from you all about what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The diamond ring, glittered as Winry, played with it in her hands, "Al?" looking up to see if she had caught his attention, "You said Ed, appreciates me more than I know, why doesn't he show it more often?"

Put on the spot, the suit of armor paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say, "Umm… well Brother isn't very good at expressing his feelings, mainly." Pulling feelings out of him was as hard as getting him to admit he was a bit lacking in height.

She looked down at the floor, she knew this, ever since their mother died, and he became closed off not even telling her of their plans to bring Trisha Elric back to life. After that it was guilt that made him hide his feelings. "Because of your mother…?"

Al was silent for a moment, "Brother has had a difficult childhood." They both had, being part of the military hadn't made life any easier for them, if anything it had made it worse. "It made a harsh impact on him… on both of us." Winry looked up, at him, knowing all this already, but she still wanted him to confide in her more often even though they were married he rarely talked to her about his troubles. "However, for those who have made a true impact on him, Brother shows his deeper unselfish and compassionate side… As someone who has had to suffer greatly at such a young age, neither of us can ignore the true suffering of others, and don't want you to have to worry about it too, we strive to resolve pain in their hearts. Winry, I don't know if Ed told you this before but he told me that of all the people in the world, even more than me you're the one who keeps him moving forward, you've had the greatest impact on him."

Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes, smiling "For once he should worry about himself first. I care about him, if he gets himself killed how will I move on, he tries too hard to be tough you know…." An explosion is heard in the distance, a clear distinct one that both could recognize as Roy's flame alchemy, Winry's face drained of color, they were fighting right now, Ed needed her, she put a hand on the door knob.

Seeing her stand up Al grabbed her arm gently and firmly, "You can't go… The Colonel…"

"Isn't here right now! And I don't take orders from him! I'm getting that idiot before he wrecks more than my auto mail!" Struggling in Al's grasp.

"But Winry."

"I have to go check on the little runt. His auto mail is probably a pile of rubble by now!" She manages to get free and runs out the door wrench in hand. "You better keep your promise, Riza, I want that idiot in one piece."

A/N: Next Chapter will be the last one, and it will probably be the longest of them all I'll try and have it up tonight or tomorrow morning. Please please review I want one please.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Smoke and dust covered the street in a thick shroud, Roy Mustang, coughed into his sleeve, "Lieutenant!" starting to cough again; he'd over done it in his anger. He was still furious; if that fool of a homunculus was still around he'd fry him from the inside out slowly.

Envy, the said homunculus, came out of the smoke, "You just killed your best friend! What's wrong with you!" He didn't need another one like Edward Elric who had no qualms about hurting him when he took on the faces of his most beloved.

The wind blew to revel, Riza standing close behind him, "I'm right here Sir."

"Brigadier General Hughes was already dead." His voice was cold as ice, despite the flames he could create at will. He was relieved that Hawkeye wasn't injured.

Laughing, "And, I killed him, he was a weakling." A plan was forming in the shape shifter's head; he just needed Mustang to snap at him again, to create a little more smoke screen. This fool's hatred of me will be his own undoing.

Gritting his teeth, face contorting from cold hatred, to unbridled fury, "I figured as much." Snapping several times, explosions and flames filled the air, not even a desert on its hottest day could match the heat waves radiating off of the Flame Alchemists gloves.

Once he stopped, thick clouds of smoke filled the air, one could barely see a thing, at the sound of pebble being kicked he whirled around fingers ready to snap. He relaxed his stance a little, it was Riza in all the smoke he must have lost track and turned around because she was in front of him now. "I think you got him Sir." Her eyes widened in shock, "No! Look out! He's behind you, and disguised as me!" Without even a second of doubt he turned around, in a flash of speed and snapped."

"No! Wait Colonel! ROY!" It was too late….. Riza Hawkeye's body fell to the ground charred and barely breathing.

"You fool! You actually burned her!" Laughing he doubled over, running off having more than completed his mission of breaking their spirits, as a desperate Roy Mustang ran to his Lieutenant's side.

"NO! Lieutenant!" He knelt beside her smoldering body and took her into his arms not caring that it was burning him. "No, no, no Lieutenant!" Terrified he looked down into her eyes now devoid of eye lids, her once beautiful face ruined, her nose half gone, her skin blackened and raw, her hair in black charred patches; it was too much for him to bear. "Lieutenant… please…"

Her lungs were gasping for breath, every second every moment was full of pain, and she weakly coughed his name, "Roy…" It no longer mattered… she didn't have to be formal now, she could call him whatever she wanted… and more than anything she loved his name.

Tears falling from his eyes onto her, the heat still radiating from her body vaporized the tears into little wisps of smoke, "Stay with me Lieutenant. That's an order!"

Gathering what strength she could she spoke, "I'll do my best Sir," coughing again as the air rasped through her ruined throat, "Don't you know by now I'm always behind you watching your back, I'd never be in front of you during a fight."

"Riza…" Clenching his eyes shut, trying not to sob, she was right, how could he have not have even been suspicious, how could he do this, why did he?

"Colonel I...I" More coughs wracked her body her streanght was waneing fast, even if she was lucky she wouldn't be able to keep her heart beating for more than ten minutes.

Desperate, "Lieutenant… Easy… don't speak… I-I'll get you some help… I," Tears blurring his vision, he knew it was hopeless but he couldn't let go.

She looked up into the eyes of the man she loved, "Roy… we know it won't do any good." Her heart was starting to skip beats.

No! He refused to believe it, he refused to lose her! "No… no you're going to survived this. You hear me Riza? That's an," by now he was choking on sobs unable to hold them back, "order." Seeing her like this was killing him, this was his fault this was hell.

"Don't you dare give up, I can't blame or hate you Roy Mustang" Hacking coughs shook her body, blood oozing out of her cracked brittle skin.

"No… No! Don't please!" He pulled her gently to his chest sobbing; his heart felt like it had been burned to ashes, "Stay with me… Please Riza; I'm begging you I can't lose you!" Everything in the world was dying; it was losing light, color, and meaning. If she was gone…. What was the point in a world? "I-I I LOVE YOU! Please stay!"

Her heart was breaking to see him like this, coughing her voice barely a whisper now, "Roy? I love you too…. I'll stay as long as I can," as much as she hoped he would she could tell he wouldn't move on from this, tears pouring from her lidless eyes, "I need you to carry on… or I can't rest in peace… don't give up on your goal…" She took a deep rasping breath, "I'm putting all my strength into staying in your arms."

"No, don't leave me… please no… don't take her from me too… please Riza!" His face buried in her charred shoulder sobbing heart wretchedly, having totally lost what composure he had before. No, I can't do this I can't live without her I need her; every breath without her will be a stab to my heart. He pulled up and looked at her face the remnants of a beautiful woman, feeling anguish and guilt beyond anything he could have believed. How could she not blame him? He had done this to her, all because of his goals, his selfish goals. He hated himself more than anything at the moment even more than he hated Envy.

She looked up at him drying weakly, "Roy," going into another coughing fit this one weaker than the last, "I love you."

With a grimace of pain and regret that he hadn't kissed her sooner he leaned down and kissed her burnt lips, hands threading through what was left of her hair, their tears mixing as Riza kissed back with all the strength she had. "Roy…" her voice was fading he rested his forehead on hers wanting to be the last thing she saw, only able to whisper to her softly over and over that he loved her and that he was so, so sorry. With her last breaths she uttered, "I forgive you… Roy…. My love…" her last breath fading, the light in her eyes went out as her heart stopped beating.

"No, no, no, Riza… RIZA! Stay awake!" he shook her body trying to get a response any response. "No, you can't... no... NO!" Screaming in sheer agony his face falls to her chest sobbing harder than seemed humanly possible.

Hearing the scream Al and Winry ran faster, coming onto the scene as Ed groaned sitting up holding his head, the sounds of the sobs waking him up, as Winry ran over to him kneeling by his side frantic with worry, wrench in hand, "Edward!"

He looked at her, suspicious at first, was this another trick was it Envy again? Eyeing the wrench in her hand he gave her a one armed auto mail hug. "I'm so glad it's really you." Meanwhile Al noticed the Colonel and the Lieutenant, he couldn't bring himself to go over there or even speak he bowed his head wishing he could cry.

Winry looked at Ed stunned, "Really me? How many Winrys have you seen today? Did you get dehydrated?" Ed was too busy looking over her shoulder at the sight of Roy cradling Riza, to answer…. He couldn't believe it. "Ed? Hey are you listening to me!" She turned and saw the two officers the color blanched from her face. "Riza…" Wobbling Ed stood, his blond hair matted with blood, stumbling he fell to his knees again.

Al ran over and picked up his brother, "Careful Brother, you need to rest first you're in no condition to move."

Winry stood by the brothers, "Ed… What happened?"

"Colonel?" Looking over at his mentor, Roy lifted his eyes to look at the boy, Ed's eyes widened he'd never seen nor thought he'd see this man, so emotionally destroyed.

How could Riza Hawkeye be gone, she was such a constant, always there, always strong, always by her Colonel's side watching his back. Now she would never be there again.

THE END

A/N: Hope you loved it as much as I do, and hope you don't hate me too much for the angsty end. Please Review.


End file.
